The Other Side of Aphrodite
by BellaAriadne712
Summary: Aphrodite is the goddess of Love. She is always underestimated but like all Olympian god's, she has another side to her. Zarah Fròlich, her German daughter, was born with that other personality and it doesn't help that she is descended from the three Gorgon sisters. Zarah has a new battle against a new enemy and she enlists the help of Camp Half Blood, but are they ready to help?
1. The return of Zarah Fròlich.

She felt herself get claustrophobic, the void walls pushing her in every possible direction, making it hard to breathe. The voices got louder as the creatures around her began to chatter loudly. She'd been in there for what? five minutes? She could not be sure.

All of a sudden, she felt a tug at her spine and her eyes suddensuddenly shot open. She could only see endless black space. A blue bird fluttered to her and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. She tried moving forward but it was like she had no control of her body. Like she was in space.

She defied the laws of physics... GRAVITY!

That was her way out of here: lack of gravity always made Shteno stronger, why not her. She was about to tap ininto her inner Shteno when a golden light engulfed her and she felt like her essence was being stripped away. She let out a blood curdling scream. Then all went black. Again.

\--_--_--

The Gorgon Coven members were gathered around a bowl staring inside it like their lives depended on it.

"Are you sure about this? " A female Gorgon inquired of the male standing beside her.

"We may hate the gods but Lady Aphrodite has spoken : release her daughter. " He replied

The female nodded and soon four gorgons began chanting they were halfway through their chanting when a scream erupted from the bowl. The gorgons did not stop chanting till they had completed their spell.

"It is done." The male said.

The crowd dispersed leaving only the four spell casters.

"What do we do now? " one of them asked.

"We wait. We wait till it's time to strike. "

_

A/N:

I'm ba-a-a k.

In case you had not noticed, my friend was managing my account and Damn did she manage it. Her name is AussieDora (strange name - I know)

So this is the real me-Ariadne.

This story is set Pre-Heroes of Olympus.

RR

~ **Ariadne Out..**


	2. A Pre-1939 girl

It happened at about 12:15 pm. They had just finished at the Archery range when they heard a scream. They all rushed towards the dining Pavilion, a crowd of demigods, and saw a girl of about fifteen years old shivering on the floor. she was wearing a pink sundress and what looked like a fur coat, dancing shoes and a small black purse. Her hair was in a perm, the type they did before WWW2. {World War II }.

The crowd began to part as Chiron approached them. He had been enjoying some chocolate in the solitude of the Big House when he heard the scream and decided to check on the children.

The girl on the floor looked familiar to Chiron as he approached her and he was sure he'd seen her somewhere. The girl grunted and turned her head towards Chiron as he gasped. He did know the girl. In fact, the girl had been popular at Camp during her time as even the Ares children knew not to mess with her: Zarah Fròlich, Daughter of Aphrodite, Descendant of the three Gorgon sisters. She went missing on a quest in the year 1935 just a few years before World War II started.

"Get her to the Infirmary and get all the counsellors of the cabins. We have a lot to discuss." Chiron told the demigods closest to him.

\--_-_--

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The beeps were starting to get on Zarah's nerves, sending signals all over her body, telling her to attack whatever was making that sound.

She heard a groan but was not sure where it came from,though she knew she was the source.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head towards the right. She could see a Heart Rate Monitor a few more beds a table with medical supplies and an overhead cabinet. To her left, she saw an African American girl with long wavy black hair-and what seemed to be yellow eyes.- Wearing a lab coat.

"Where am I? " Zarah managed to croak out of her dry throat.

"Camp Half Blood. I am Nicole... by the way."

"Camp Half Blood.. I've been here before. " Zarah muttered to herself

"Oh you have?"Nicole asked, eyebrows raised.

Zarah didn't expect Nicole to hear her, but it seemed like the girl's senses were sharp, very sharp as Zarah only whispered .

Then a thought occurred to Nicole, a thought that set her heart racing. She walked casually to the foot of the bed and spoke gently as she pulled out a Notepad and pen.

"I will ask you a few questions and you are to answer truthfully,you understand?" Nicole questioned.

Zarah nodded, wondering where this was going.

"How do you feel? "

"I feel good, actually."

Nicole began to notice the accent. It was like a mix of French and Russian heading towards Germany but not clear.

"Where did you live before to got to camp half Blood? "

"Russia."

"Where were you born?"

"Germany."

"Zarah, what year is it?"

"Why it's 1935!"

\--_--

Chiron called for a meeting not a fight.

Clarisse La The, Daughter of Ares and Kristen Simon, Daughter of Nike were fighting. Again. Over what- Nobody knew.

The counsellors of a few cabins, Chiron and Dionysus were having a meeting in the rec room.

Well, they were supposed to.

Finally, Dionysus had started having a headache and gods of Olympus knew this fight would last for the next two days if care wasn't taken.

"Be quiet, both of you and let the old horse speak. Or else I'll turn you both into squirrels."

Both demigods grudgingly fell silent, not wanting to get on the god's nerves.

"Now that peace has been restored," Chiron started "I will like to discuss an urgent matter. It's about the girl at the pavilion."

"Yeah, do you think it's a sign or something? " said Percy, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the Clarisse-Kristen frenzy.

"Yes I believe it is. She was a demigod here, Daughter of Aphrodite. She went on a quest in 1935 and never returned. We thought she died but her body was never found. We also thought her mortal family hid her because well... they were a family of assassins and they had lots of reasons to hide her. " Chiron continued.

Annabeth asked "Family of Assassins? " at the same time Clarisse asked "Daughter of Aphrodite? "

"Yes and yes. You should all probably also know that she descended from all three of the Gorgon sisters and she is extremely powerful."

"Does she petrify people?" Percy asked obviously baffled.

"No. Her abilities are limited. Strength and speed for Shteno, The voice of a banshee for Eruyale and Sighting as Medusa. And by sighting, I mean she could see things before they happen and her instincts were sharp. " Chiron answered.

"What the horse has been trying to say is: Aphrodite is planning something and it is not love related."

\--_--

A/N

Yasssssssssssssss. another chapter done.

If y'all think I'm going to focus my energy on only this story, oops sorry, you thought wrong.

My next fan fiction is about another camp that existed in secret blah blah blah.

Have any story ideas? Let me know.

Read and Review.

~Ariadne Out


	3. The Gorgons issue a warning

Chapter 3: The Gorgons issue a warning.

I do not own PJO SERIES. All rights to Rick Riordan. Ahhh! Sorry I could not upload earlier. The document got deleted and we had to travel and I couldn't get a stable Wi-Fi connection... All in all, Hermes god of the internet, thanks alot. (note sarcasm). On with mah story.

Zarah Fròlich POV

My brain was still spinning from all the information I had gotten from Chiron. I'd heard worse but still, this shook me. Who wants to hear that they'd been sleeping for the past seventy-odd years? And that their return was like a warning to all existing demigods? No-one, I tell you, No-one.

Anyway, I was being given a tour around Camp by Nicole, the girl who had nursed me to health. She was a daughter of Apollo and she could make a good commentator someday. She gave me a brief run down on how each cabin and part of Camp had changed and I will admit, IT HAD CHANGED.

"so, that's the Zeus cabin."

"Looks empty." I said.

"Well, yeah. Just one kid and she's a Lutenant of the hunters of Artemis." She explained.

I pointed at the obsidian black cabin to the left of Poseidon's cabin and asked: "Which cabin is that? Is it one of the minor god's?"

"Erm, no actually. That's the Hades cabin. "

"Wow. It is not as scary as we pictured it to be. " I muttered.

"We? " she asked.

"Yes. Back then, we used to imagine how it would be if Lord Hades had a tent... I mean, cabin."

"You stayed in tents?! " Nicole questioned excitedly.

"yes. "

She seemed to have wanted a better answer as she physically deflated.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's time for you to meet your new cabin-mates." Nicole said while bowing dramatically.

"I sure hope they are not as terrible as the others back then. " I muttered.

"If by terrible, you mean: Pink, Perfume and Very Talkative, then yes. "

She led the way to the Aphrodite cabin. The cabin looked like a pretty normal cabin cabin on the outside but on the inside, was a whole different story.

We opened the door to a cabin with about eight bunk beds, about fifteen girls and six boys. It was a Pink themed room with ribbons, pictures of Actors and three closets. The noise sounded like a mini hurricane was on.

"Kim, which lipstick should I use? "

"Do these shoes fit my dress, or should I use another one? "

"Don't wear THAT, it clashes with the whole look. "

"What the Hades are you wearing?! You look like an aardvark!"

Those were the types of words that were being thrown around in the Aphrodite cabin.

"Wow. This is... " Nicole started.

"A whirlwind of drama... I guess. " I finished for her.

"Well, I got to go. Have fun. " Nicole told me hastily and then, she was gone.

My siblings managed to fit me into what they called "casual wears". To be honest, I did not feel casual. Maybe because my view of casual was still in 1932, but let's face it, I felt stuffed and bloated.

But luckily, I managed to convince them that I needed to breathe so I was given a pink sweater and some shorts.

There was one girl in particular who caught my attention : Lacy.

She had blonde hair in pigtails, braces and a shirt and pants. She wasn't trying, but she looked stunning. My type of friend cute but dangerous.

Camp half Blood was still hosting their Capture the flag game, but I was not joining in. I needed to clear my mind. The camp had changed since I was last here and I needed to understand my environment.

Another thing on my mind was the Gorgon coven.

Yes, my mother told them to release me.

But the Coven never does anything for the god's without a price. As I was thinking this, I got a vision.

It was pitch black and the only source of light was the flames engulfed a small settlement. I heard hissing sounds behind me, but the sight in front of me was mesmerizing as I did not turn.

"Hisss! Zarah ffFròlich. Your new home is to be Engulfed in flamesss."

I had gotten the message way before you talked, snake.

"BEWARE! "

I returned back to reality with Lacy shaking my shoulders.

"Hey, you okay? "

I tried to put on a confident smile as I replied "Sure. What were you saying? "

She began talking but I had zoned out.

I needed to speak to Chiron, fast.

A/N: Halo! It's Ariadne. I woke up to an email showing me how many people followed my story and I was excited. I mean, I just started fan fiction. You guys are amazing...

My new story is coming up tomorrow and I hope you like it.

Sayonara!!!


End file.
